


Draco Dormiens

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU post Chamber of Secrets, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Romance, Animagus Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magical Animagus, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Out of boredom Draco wanders into the Forbidden Forest at the beginning of Fourth year, and finds more than he could have ever imagined in an unexpected friendship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 275
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020, Finished faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for the wonderful art that inspired this by [SpencnerTibbsLuvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel) and for beating it for me. Thanks also to Drarryblack for alpha reading it and all the encouragement you provided while I was writing it.
> 
> There's a few things you need to know before you start. I changed a few things in canon. Voldemort only made one horcrux, the diary. Barty Crouch jr. is very dead. He died in Azkaban and there was no last-minute save by his mother. Ok then. Everything else is eventually explained in the fic. Hope you like it. I did tell canon to go f*** itself a lot. So you have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was bored. This year was turning into a disaster. He had hoped that with the Tri-wizard tournament this year there might be something new and exciting, but so far it had been the same old taunting Potter and his sycophants and going to classes. For once, he wished that something interesting would happen. But no, nothing really happened in this stupid school. It might change when the Beaubatons and Durmstrang students finally got there, but he didn’t hold out much hope. The blonde kicked at a pebble frustratedly as he wandered close to the Forbidden Forest. He was so bored that he was even thinking of exploring the forest itself for some excitement.

As he wandered around the edges, he suddenly caught a glimpse of something that shone in the diffuse sunlight between the trees. It looked like a purple-black gem. Intrigued, he edged closer carefully keeping an eye out for some of the monstrous beasts that were rumoured to live in the forest. The closer he got, the more flashes of purple-black light he saw. It was like there were gems of some kind spread over the clearing in the forest. As he got closer, he noticed that they looked like scales and his breath caught in his chest as he realised it was a dragon. A smallish one, but still a dragon, it certainly didn’t look full grown. It was gorgeous but didn’t look like any species that he’d ever seen before. It was a black so dark it was tinted with purple. Its wings especially had a gorgeous purple colouring around the edges with a bright teal in the centre, that Draco couldn’t help admiring. The beast had its back to Draco, and he held his breath afraid to move or even breathe lest he startle it and get fried for his trouble.

But he must have made some kind of sound because, move, it did. With a speed reminiscent of Potter on his Firebolt, the dragon moved, and he found himself staring into the slitted emerald green eyes of the beast. Draco let out a choked scream, too afraid to run away as the dragon examined him before it snorted and turned away, dismissing him entirely as if he was too insignificant for it to worry about. This annoyed Draco. It wasn’t that he would have preferred to be eaten or fried, but he  _ was _ a Malfoy and deserved to be noticed. The only other time he had been so summarily dismissed was when Potter had refused his friendship in favour of a Weasley.

Luckily for Draco, before he could do anything, he would probably not have lived to regret, the dragon gave an almighty roar and blew a jet of fire into the sky. Draco watched, awed, as it followed this up by beating its enormous wings and taking off to circle in the air and fly away.

Draco stared after the dragon enthralled by the sight in front of him. It wasn’t every day that you got to see a Dragon in the wild. Then again from what he knew of the oaf Hagrid, it might just be one of his pets, so it wasn’t so strange that it hadn’t attacked him. Once it was out of sight, Draco sighed and turned around to leave before a thought struck him, and he paused.

If, as he suspected, it was the oaf’s pet, then it would be back and probably soon, as it was nearing dinner time. Maybe he could hide and watch it some more. He did know some good charms to hide his scent along with the disillusionment charm his Godfather had recently taught him. Maybe this would work. Perhaps he could actually watch the oaf with his pet. Not that he blamed Hagrid for his fascination with dragons. They were awe-inspiring, and if he could get his hands on one as a pet, there would be no way he himself would part with it Ministry or no Ministry. Still getting the oaf in trouble would bug Potter and co. and Draco couldn’t think of anything better than that.

Turning back he quickly shot a silencing charm at his feet along with the scent masking charm and the disillusionment charm. Standing as still as possible so as not to attract the attention of anything else in the forest, Draco waited. Ten minutes, fifteen, he waited. It felt like an eternity as his legs began to cramp, and his muscles became stiff and tired. He huffed out a breath and began to wonder if he was mistaken and it had indeed been a wild dragon when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he spotted the dark purple underbelly of the dragon and stiffened in place, watching as it landed a little clumsily.

Draco had never known a dragon to be that clumsy. Maybe it was still very young and just learning to fly he mused, another point in favour of it being Hagrid’s pet. As he marvelled at the sight, there was a swirl of magic and in the place of the dragon was the shaggy-haired form of Harry Potter himself. Draco gaped, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It just wasn’t possible that not only had the annoying Gryffindor Golden boy become an animagus at fourteen but he was also a very rare magical animagus as well. He shut his mouth with a snap, glad that Potter couldn’t see him. What he really wanted to do was throw a massive tantrum. It just wasn’t fair. By all rights, he, the pure-blood heir to the Malfoy title should be the one performing amazing feats like becoming a dragon animagus at fourteen and being top of the class every year. Instead, he was thwarted on all sides by people that his father insisted were inferior. Mudbloods and half-bloods like Potter and Granger were beating him at every turn. It wasn’t right.

It made him question all the things his father told him. Such power and talent should by rights belong to the pure-bloods alone, and yet here he was the bleeding Boy-Who-Lived-To annoy Draco, a dragon animagus. It beggared belief. The blonde Slytherin couldn’t help himself.

“Potter!” He exclaimed, causing the dark-haired boy to spin around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

“Who is that? Where are you? Show yourself before I make you.” Harry cried, drawing his wand and pointing it in the direction he thought he heard the voice.

Draco sighed in frustration. He hadn’t meant to call out and give himself away, but now that he had, his agile mind raced trying to think of a way to take advantage of this new knowledge. Maybe he could use this knowledge to get something from the Gryffindor that he had always wanted, his friendship. Or at least an alliance. The bonus would be that it would annoy the mudblood and the Weasel, and that was always a good thing in Draco’s book.

Decided, Draco swished his want in front of him and dismissed the charms he had placed on his person.

“Well, well, well. Who would have thought a goody, goody Gryffindor such as yourself would be an illegal animagus.” Draco drawled as he strolled towards the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Harry clenched his fists, annoyed with himself that the blonde had so easily caught him. He should have known that Malfoy would have stuck around to see his dragon form again. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. He should have known, but he hadn’t, and now he was caught by the very last person he wanted to be found by. On the other hand, it could have been worse. It could have been one of the teachers or Ron and Hermione. He definitely didn’t want either of his best friends finding out about his animagus form. They would both be jealous of him in their own ways. Not to mention the lecture on responsibility Hermione would deliver.

At least Malfoy wouldn’t care if Harry was responsible. The little blonde git probably only wanted to get him in trouble. Harry ran a frustrated hand through his already messy black locks and glared at the Slytherin.

“What do you want Malfoy?” He asked, walking forward, wand still in his hand.

“Now, now, Potter. It’s not going to be that easy, now is it?” Malfoy drawled raising a sardonic eyebrow.

Harry growled under his breath and held his temper by the barest of threads. His animagus training with Sirius had had that advantage as well. He could now control his temper better than before, even if he couldn’t prevent it from showing on his face. Spending all that time with his Godfather had been excellent, and Harry had enjoyed all the attention lavished on him by an adult who really cared about him. Everyone else in his life seemed to only care about the Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius had actually broken out of an inescapable prison just to protect Harry, and the teenager couldn’t have been more appreciative.

“What is it you want in exchange for your silence Malfoy?” Harry managed through gritted teeth, “If you were going to tell, you would have run off to find Snape by now.” He finished.

“Not bad, Potter. You  _ do _ have a brain. I was wondering, the way you let the little know-it-all lead you around by the nose.” Draco drawled mind racing as he tried to figure out the best way to get what he wanted.

“Don’t waste my time, Malfoy. It’s dinnertime, and I’m starving.” Harry prompted, folding his arms with his wand still pointed at the blonde.

“Put away your wand Potter. I’m not going to attack you.” Draco sighed.

“Fine. I will if you will.” Harry answered, glaring.

Draco shot an annoyed look at him and huffed as he slipped his wand back into his sleeve. Harry nodded and did the same, still eyeing the Slytherin distrustfully.

“So?” Harry prompted.

“Oh, fine. Ruin all my fun, why don’t you?” Draco said, trying to draw out the moment as long as possible both to annoy the brunette and to give himself time to consider all the angles.

Harry just kept glaring, and finally, Draco huffed.

“Okay, What I want from you is a public friendship, or alliance if you please. You will act like my friend in front of the rest of the school.” Draco stated. 

When Harry glared at him and opened his mouth to protest, Draco just raised his hand, stalling him.

“I want what should have been mine all these years. I want what you refused me that day on the train.” Draco declared crossing his arms in front of him and nodding decisively.

“So typical of you to believe you can just blackmail someone into being your friend. I’ll just bet that Daddy taught you that little skill.” Harry sneered his mind working on overtime, trying to find a way out of this. He really wished he knew how to obliviate someone. Maybe Hermione would be able to teach him if not Sirius.

Draco couldn’t help the pang he felt at Harry’s words. But he held firm. He wanted this. He needed this friendship with the Golden boy, and he didn’t really understand why, but he wanted it.

“Look, Potter, I’m not really asking you to be my best friend. Just a cessation of hostilities and an acknowledgement in public. Also, you may not tell your sidekicks about this agreement of ours. That’s the price of my silence. Take it or leave it.” Draco said glaring back at Harry who finally sighed and nodded.

“Fine. But if we’re to have a truce, at least in public, then you can’t taunt my friends or me either. There will be no Mudblood or Weasel comments out of you.” Harry answered, and Draco nodded reluctantly. He hadn’t thought about this aspect but what Harry said made sense.

“One comment like that, just one and the deal is off, and I take my chances with the Ministry and McGonagall,” Harry added, pointing a finger at the blonde boy.

Draco huffed out a breath of annoyance.

“Fine. I agree to your terms.” He stated, holding out a hand to the brunette to shake. It reminded him of the time three years ago when he had made the same gesture only to be rebuffed by the same boy. This time would be different though Draco had the upper hand and both boys knew it.

“Fine,” Harry muttered, grasping Draco’s hand and giving it a quick shake before unceremoniously dropping it.

“We’ll begin by walking in to dinner together,” Draco stated turning to walk and gesturing for Harry to join him.

Harry glared at the blonde’s back before sighing in defeat and hurrying to join him. There was no way he was going to be seen following after the Slytherin prat, deal or not.

Harry grumbled to himself all the way to the Great Hall. The smug look on Draco’s face wasn’t helping at all.

“I assume your entourage doesn’t know about that little ability?” Draco asked as they neared the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry nodded.

“I only learned it over the summer. I didn’t see any reason to tell anyone else. It was supposed to be my little secret.” Harry groused not looking at Draco.

“Tell me you actually had someone to teach you and watch over you the first time you tried it?” Draco asked concern leaking into his tone as he stared at the Gryffindor in wonder. He had never even heard of anyone becoming an animagus at such a young age. And to have managed it over just the summer was even more impressive.

“Yeah. I did. I had someone, a friend of Professor Lupin, help me over the summer.” Harry offered. It was technically the truth, and he was sure that Draco would never think to check with Lupin, what with all the prejudice against werewolves.

“It figures that a werewolf wouldn’t be averse to breaking the law.” Draco snorted. Harry stopped short, temper sparking in his eyes, fists clenched as he glared at the blonde’s back until Draco noticed his absence beside him and turned eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Just because someone is a werewolf doesn’t make them a criminal. It’s a mentality like that, that creates the feral werewolves in the first place. If you don’t have a place for people in society, then they have no choice but to leave or become criminals just to get by. Do you know that it is practically impossible for a known werewolf to get a job? Remus hadn’t had a job in a couple of years before he got the post here at Hogwarts. How is someone like him supposed to support himself if he isn’t allowed to work? Not everyone has daddy’s money to fall back on.” Harry snarled, forgetting himself and calling Remus by his first name as he had heard Sirius do all summer.

Draco stared at the angry Gryffindor, wondering how he could diffuse this. It seemed that he always put his foot in it when talking to Harry whether he wanted to or not. He really should have learnt by now. Insulting the Golden Boy’s friends was almost guaranteed to piss him off. He sighed and raised his hands placatingly. Draco wanted this truce to work for reasons he didn’t really want to examine right now and if he had to be nice to a few half-breeds to do it, then he would.

“Fine, I didn’t mean anything by it.” The blonde averred.

“Besides, the person who taught me wasn’t a werewolf. Werewolves can’t turn into animagi in case you’ve forgotten. It would be pretty silly to try to learn from a werewolf.” Harry said huffing as he walked forward to join Draco, “I meant it, Malfoy. Be nice about my friends or this truce is over.” Harry muttered, and the blonde nodded reluctantly.

“Fine, just tell me if you consider all half-breeds and blood traitors friends?” Draco snapped, unable to help himself.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to think about your prejudices a little, Malfoy. Yes, werewolves are dangerous but only for one night a month and only if they haven’t had their wolfsbane potion. The rest of the time, they are just the same as the rest of us. Unless of course, they are monsters like Greyback. All other kinds of ‘half-breeds’ as you call them aren’t inherently dangerous. It kinda depends on the person, just like wizards.” Harry answered, cocking his head to peer at the blonde.

Draco looked pensively back at the brunette. He hated to admit it, but Harry did have a point. Especially about the other kinds of half-breeds. He nodded grudgingly. Gah, but he really did hate having to admit that his parents were wrong, especially about their blood-purity rhetoric. If they had been right then, Granger would never be able to beat him in every class, but potions and Harry would never be able to beat him to the snitch or be so powerful he practically glowed with power every time he cast spells in class.

Draco sighed, “Fine, come on, I’m hungry. Let’s get to dinner.” He said, turning to walk into the Great Hall and looking back to make sure Harry followed.

The two of them walked in together, and it seemed like a silence spread out suddenly blanketing the whole Hall as everyone stared at them. Harry groaned internally but grimly determined, he nodded to the blonde before making his way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco returned the nod and made his way to his place in the Slytherin table. He was enjoying the stares of open disbelief, and even the interrogation that he knew was coming wouldn’t dampen his delight at being publicly acknowledged by Harry.

Harry took a place near the end of the table as far away from his friends as he could find. He wasn’t particularly keen to endure what he knew would come next, and he wanted to eat as much as he could before it began.

He grabbed a couple of rolls, pulled the Shepard’s pie towards him and served himself a decent helping. As he chewed his food, he noticed that the murmuring in the Hall had started again, and it just seemed to be getting louder and louder. He also noticed Ron glaring at him as he stuffed his face in his usual fashion and Hermione looking uncertain. He ignored the looks from everyone and continued with his meal. He was used to them looking at him as if unsure if he was going Dark any minute now. Seriously, people needed to make a decision and stick to it. Was he the hero who would save them all, or was he the villain? They should just pick one; he didn’t even care which at this point.

He finished his meal in blessed silence without Hermione’s usual nagging about homework. He sighed, bracing himself for the coming inquisition as he noticed that Hermione was prodding Ron to finish quickly so they could join Harry at his end of the table. It didn’t surprise Harry at all the red-head wouldn’t be hurried, Ron hated anything getting between himself and his food.

Harry pulled some pudding towards himself and relaxed even as he watched his two supposed best friends make their way towards him. His summer with Sirius and the way the man spoke about his friendships had given Harry much to think about. He had been wondering if Ron and Hermione really were true friends or just making use of him like the rest of the wizarding world. Ron was often jealous of Harry’s fame and money while Hermione got jealous every time Harry did better than her in class. He had long since stopped trying in every class other than Defense just to keep the peace. Both Ron and Hermione objected to him being friends or even having a conversation with anyone other than them these days. Harry supposed that this new truce with Malfoy would show him once and for all whether his friendship would survive or not. Shrugging internally he watched Ron grab his pudding and bring it along with him as he sat next to Harry.

“So, Harry? Care to explain?” Hermione began when Harry just watched them without saying a word.

“What’s to explain?” Harry asked, eyeing them dispassionately. It seemed to unnerve Hermione, and she gaped at him before turning to Ron and giving him a meaningful look. The red-head stopped staring at Harry and prepared to speak.

“What do you mean, mate? What the hell was that with Malfoy? With the nodding and the walking in together?” Ron almost snarled his mouth still partially full of pudding.

Harry grimaced at this lack of manners and averted his gaze.

“I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. We’ve called a truce. He doesn’t come after me, and I don’t go after him. No more insults or fights.” Harry answered, shrugging and focusing back on his own pudding.

“Why? How?” The red-head sputtered incoherently, and Harry leaned away to avoid being splattered with food.

“Would you learn some damn manners?” Harry spat exasperatedly waving his wand over himself to clean his robes and face as Sirius had taught him.

“What now that you have posh friends like Malfoy, you’re too good for us?” Ron snarled, still spraying his food.

“Honestly Ron, I couldn’t care less about Malfoy. I just don’t want to be sprayed by your partially eaten food. You’re fourteen, not two. Learn some damn table manners. Nobody likes a pig.” Harry stated, turning away and pointedly ignoring the red-head. Harry cast a mild shield between himself and the fuming boy as he turned away.

“Umm, Harry…., where did you learn that spell?” Hermione asked slowly, uncertainly. Harry had changed a lot over the summer, and she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. He didn’t spend as much time with her and Ron as he used to and seemed to wander off by himself more often these days. Heaven knows the boy had always been secretive and quiet, but now he hardly ever stayed with them or played games with Ron. He seemed to disappear as soon as the homework was done and he didn’t ask for her help as often as before either. It had only been a week since the start of term, and already he seemed to be doing better than he ever had before.

“Around,” Harry answered shortly. “You’re not the only one who knows how to read, Hermione.” He said flatly as he finished eating and stood up. He relented a little as he wasn’t sure he wanted to alienate his first friends completely. “Look I’m sorry if I’ve been abrupt, but I honestly am tired of all the fighting and…frankly I’m just tired. I’m going to bed. And I’m not going to discuss Malfoy with you two anymore. He’s promised to stop insulting us. However, if you continue to insult him, I’m not going to stop him from doing whatever he wants, and I will not be defending you if you provoke him.” He strode out of the Great Hall, ignoring the silent stares that he knew followed him out. He knew he would probably have to discuss this again and again with his friends and even with Dumbledore, maybe but he could hope that it would wait till tomorrow when he wasn’t quite so tired. Flying as a dragon really did take it out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry sighed in pleasure as he snuggled back in bed trying to get a few more minutes of peace before he would have to wake up and face the day. Thankfully it was a Saturday, and he didn’t have class to get to. He was beginning to think that he had been overdoing things a little since the beginning of school. He would never have blown up like that with Ron and Hermione if he hadn’t been so tired last night, and he would never have missed Malfoy’s presence no matter the spells either. Harry knew he could see through most glamours in his dragon form if he tried hard enough, it wasn’t easy to fool dragon senses after all.

He still had his doubts about Ron and Hermione, but maybe he was being a bit harsh in his judgements. They had stood by him all these years after all. He had to admit that it was nice not to have to worry about what Malfoy would do next though. The boy was a prejudiced prat no doubt about it, but Harry had always found his sense of humour quite amusing when it wasn’t pointed at him or his friends. 

Ever since Pettigrew had been torn to pieces in his escape attempt by a feral werewolf, Professor Lupin, Sirius had had to go into hiding. After all, their main proof that his story was true was dead, leaving behind nothing more than random blobs of dead rat. Harry sighed as he thought about that night when everything had gone so wrong. It had looked to be going so well up until Lupin had gone and forgotten his wolfsbane. Harry knew it wasn’t  _ really _ the professor’s fault that Pettigrew was dead, but he still blamed him for it. If not for that he, Harry could have avoided the Dursleys entirely and spent the whole summer with Sirius instead of just a few hours they could manage every other day.

Harry wasn’t sure how exactly Sirius was managing, and the man wouldn’t elaborate. Still, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the man had allowed himself to be adopted by some family in Surrey. That his Godfather would go to such lengths just to stay close to him was something Harry would be eternally grateful for so he didn’t push the man on the subject.

Sirius had been appalled at Harry’s level of ignorance about the magical world and his own place in it and whenever they had time the older man had taken to tutoring the boy on everything from his family tree and etiquette to the rules and laws that applied to him in his status as the heir to the House of Potter. Sirius had also taken to reviewing all Harry’s lessons over the past three years and insisting that he study ahead as he had been appalled by how academically lazy Harry had allowed himself to get.

With all this new pressure to do well Harry and all the attention from a parental figure, Harry had thrived over the summer, and he was sure that with Sirius’ help he could take his year-end exams and achieve O’s in all his subjects right now. And still, Harry pushed himself. He had never had someone care how well he did in school except to make sure he didn’t do better than Dudley and he liked it. He wanted to make his Godfather proud of him. This was why a week into the summer he had begged and pleaded and cajoled Sirius into teaching him the animagus transformation.

Sirius had finally agreed since he figured that it might be useful if Harry had another form that might help him escape a sticky situation. Both of them had been stunned when it turned out that rather than a reasonably common cat or dog or even stag, like his father, Harry turned into a dragon. Even better was the fact that Harry didn’t look like any known dragon breed. He looked like a dragon statuette he had seen in a shop window years ago and been drawn to, causing him to wonder now if it had been the figurine that had given him his form or if he had been drawn to the figurine because it was his form. He certainly wasn’t inconspicuous. As far as he could tell it wasn’t a very useful form except for scaring his enemies shitless or attracting the attention of pretentious Slytherin gits. Harry mused ruefully.

Harry sighed and turned over to stare at the canopy above his bed. All this introspection so early in the morning wasn’t going to do him any good. He would just have to get out of bed and face the music. He heaved himself out from under the covers and headed off to shower and dress. He would deal with things as they came. But first, he would write to Sirius and tell him about Malfoy. Maybe his Godfather would have some insight into the blonde’s strange behaviour. It wasn’t like the blonde git to just keep such a big secret for nothing more than a paltry offer of a truce unless of course Draco was planning on keeping it secret only until a more lucrative offer came along.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and noted the hush followed by whispers that followed his entrance. He grunted in disgust and then shrugged, seating himself next to Neville at the Gryffindor table rather than in his usual seat beside Ron as the red-head was still glaring daggers at him. Harry served himself and then as he ate, he cast a casual eye around the room. It looked like people were still gossiping about him. Oh well, nothing new then. As his eyes landed on the Slytherin table, his eyes met the silvery eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde merely raised an eyebrow, and when Harry raised his back gave him a small but genuine smile and turned away.

It was quite a difference from the usual sneer, and Harry was surprised at how much it changed the blonde boy’s face. Maybe he would invite Draco to go with him the next time he wanted to practice his transformation. It would help to have a human around to keep watch and prevent anyone else from spying on them, and the blonde seemed to get quite a kick out of Harry’s form so he might be interested. Harry munched on his toast thoughtfully until Neville interrupted his reverie with a stuttered question.

“Harry is it true that you’re now friends with M-m-Malfoy?” Neville asked hesitantly.

“Friends might be pushing it a bit, Nev. We have a truce for right now. I don’t go after him, and he leaves my friends and me alone. If he behaves himself then maybe….” Harry trailed off, shrugging. He made sure his voice was loud enough that the others seated nearby could hear him. Now the news, the actual truth would spread through the school as opposed to god knows what rumours, hopefully.

Neville nodded and smiled back at Harry. “It’s a good idea. The truce, I mean. It doesn’t do anyone any good to keep fighting and hexing each other in the halls.” Neville added.

Harry grinned at him, “Exactly.” He exclaimed, pointing at the other Gryffindor with a piece of toast. “I’m glad someone agrees with me.” He mumbled under his breath. But Neville heard him.

“Don’t worry about Ron and Hermione. They just can’t stand the idea that anyone else might get a modicum of your time.” The boy said softly, surprising Harry.

Harry gaped at him for a minute and then shut his mouth rather abruptly when he caught himself.

“I didn’t realise,” Harry replied softly.

“Don’t worry about it. I figured it out in first year when Ron came up to me and told me that you had enough friends and didn’t need any more, especially a pathetic one like me after you were partnered with me in Herbology the first time.” Neville told him in a quiet voice so as not to be overheard by anyone else.

“Oh my, Merlin. I’m so sorry, Neville. I would be glad to have you as a friend. I had no idea he had done that.” Harry said, shocked despite his doubts about his friends.

“I know. I know you aren’t as stuck up as they have been trying to portray you all these years. I know you don’t talk to me in class because you feel sorry for me. I know you like me.” Neville stated.

“I do. I do like you. You’re very loyal and brave in your own quiet way, and I would be a fool not to notice it.” Harry said, taking Neville’s hand in his and squeezing it once.

“I know Harry. I would have told you about them sooner, but they are usually hanging around you like shadows, and I could never get you alone.” Neville said, squeezing back.

Harry nodded. “I had my suspicions about them, but I didn’t know they were that bad. Thanks, you know….for telling me and for being willing to be my friend anyway.” Harry added, smiling weakly at the other Gryffindor.

Neville returned his smile, and both boys returned to their meals as Neville left Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry liked that about Neville; he was quiet and unobtrusive; he never interrupted loudly like Ron or nagged to know Harry’s every thought like Hermione. It seemed Harry needed better friends. The old ones hadn’t really been good despite their many adventures together. Neville would be a good start. 

It was better to have one really good true friend than several fickle ones, Harry thought. He finished his meal in silence and got up to leave the Hall. Harry considered heading to the library to study but dismissed it as he wasn’t really in the mood, and he was up to date on all his assignments anyway, so he abruptly changed directions to head outside. As he reached the doors leading to the entrance hall, he turned around, and his eyes met silver-grey ones. Harry jerked his head towards the entrance without looking away from the blonde, and Draco nodded, getting up himself. Harry waited until the blonde joined him at the doors.

“I’m going out for a bit of practice if you want to join me?” Harry said quietly. He wasn’t keen on anyone following them outside.

Draco nodded and strode out gesturing for Harry to follow. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde’s back; he supposed he should have expected it after the way he had summoned Draco. The blonde was nothing if not arrogant and prideful.

As they made their way outside, Harry could feel Ron and Hermione’s gazes boring holes in his back, but he ignored it and all the other people who were staring at him. He couldn’t be bothered anymore. Those who would judge him would always have a reason, and he was done catering to their whims.

The two boys made their way to the outskirts of the forest before Draco spoke.

“Do you think you could teach me to transform?” The Slytherin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I dunno. I don’t think so. I mean I can walk you through what I did but without a competent adult supervising I wouldn’t let you do the first transformation. It can be tough, and you could get lost in the animals’ instincts.” Harry answered, shrugging.

Draco nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, I don’t fancy asking McGonagall to help, do you?” He asked grimacing, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head and imagining their strict professor’s face if they ever did ask her.

“I don’t suppose you could ask your friend, the one who helped you to come here and supervise in secret?” Draco asked when they had nearly reached the clearing.

“Hah, no. He isn’t too fond of Dumbledore at the moment, so there’s no chance of him getting anywhere near the old coot anytime soon.” Harry said, snorting derisively.

“Really? I thought you and the rest of the Gryffindorks worshipped the old man?” Draco asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

Harry snorted again, “Not bloody likely. The old bastard is the reason my life has been in danger nearly every year of my life. I have no illusions left about him.” Harry answered, sneering a little.

“What about the others?”

“I really have no idea. Don’t really care, either way. If someone asks me, I’m not going to lie, but it’s not like I’ve gone out of my way to tell them about all the strange and terrible things that happen to me.” Harry answered with a shrug, “Okay then, I’m going to transform and maybe fly for a bit. Test my senses and reflexes and shit. Are you okay to keep watch and make sure nobody else finds me?” He added, taking a few steps away from the blonde boy.

Draco nodded and then smiled a little wistfully, “Do you think you might be able to take someone for a ride on your back someday?” he asked.

“Someday, maybe.” Harry agreed then nodded to the blonde who nodded back and then closed his eyes and called up the swirling eddies of power that enveloped his body and then faded away, leaving a smallish dragon in his place.

The dragon spread and flexed its wings and Draco watched in wonder. He knew that he would probably never get to be this close to a real dragon in his life, not without risking life and limb anyway. He would never tire of watching Harry in his dragon form, even doing something as simple as sniffing at the flowers in the clearing which was what he seemed to be doing. Draco snorted in laughter, and the dragon’s head whipped around to focus on him, seeming to laugh with him before it gave a bellow and shot fire straight up in the air. The fire cascaded back down onto the dragon harmlessly even though he could feel the heat of the flame from where he was standing.

Draco quickly cast a couple of extra-strength notice-me-not charms on the clearing and himself before he turned around just in time to watch dragon-Harry launch himself into the air with a powerful beat of his lovely teal and purple wings. Draco watched as the dragon circled overhead and darted off towards something only he could see. Draco was still having trouble reconciling the fact that this dragon, this magnificent beast was actually his classmate. Someone the same age as him, so easily and powerfully did it move. It seemed like the form was completely natural to Harry, and the blonde wondered just how much practice it had taken for Harry to be so comfortable in this form.

He waited for a little while, and when there was no sign of Harry’s return, Draco settled himself cross-legged on the ground and started practising his charms, just to pass the time. It was boring, but he would wait for Harry. It would be worth it just to see the dragon again. After about a half-hour had passed a shadow covered the clearing and Draco looked up to see the dragon descending. When Harry had changed back, he walked up and sat down next to Draco on the grass, sagging a little with exhaustion. It was better than it had been yesterday but still not as good as it could be. Sirius had assured him that it would get better with more practice, but Harry wasn’t sure how the man could know. Nobody had been a dragon or any other magical animagus in recent history. Not officially anyway.

“I hate to say this and swell your already swelled ego, but that was amazing.” Draco said, smiling faintly, “How long did you have to practice to get here?” he asked.

“Oh, um, three hours a day since my first transformation which was the second week of August. So, a lot.” Harry said grinning back at the blonde and preening a little from the praise. It was rare enough for him to be praised for something that was all his own skill and hard work, that he lapped it up.

They sat in silence for a while, Harry staring into the distance and trying to regroup and Draco lost in his thoughts of trying to become an animagus himself.

“So how bad has it been? The inquisition about our new friendliness?” Harry asked as they got up and started to make their way to the castle.

“Not too bad. I mean they’re Slytherins; they know that it just isn’t politic to make an enemy of someone as powerful and influential as you are now, never mind what you will be in the future.” Draco said with a graceful shrug. If anyone could make a shrug elegant, it was the blonde Slytherin Prince, Harry mused.

“You mean when I take up my Lordship duties at sixteen or next year when I take up the heir ring?” Harry asked, smirking.

“Either, both,” Draco replied smirking back. His expression turned contemplative, and he continued, “How was the Gryffindor inquisition?”

“It was just Ron and Hermione. I’m not sure the rest of them care too much who I speak to. Neville agreed that a truce made sense, so there’s that.”

Harry was tempted to confess his misgivings about his former best friends to the blonde, but he wasn’t sure he trusted Draco that far yet. Besides, the Slytherin would probably just crow his smugness over being right about the worthlessness of Ron and Hermione if he did. Harry sighed inwardly and evaded as best he could, so well, that it took Draco until he had left Harry in the entrance hall and was half-way down to the Slytherin common room to figure out that Harry hadn’t really answered his question about his friends.

Harry sped through the Gryffindor common room so quickly that nobody could intercept him and sent off a letter to Sirius detailing his weeks’ adventures and the new truce. When the school owl was on her way, much to Hedwig’s annoyance, Harry returned to his dorm and closed the hangings around his bed so he could relax in his bed and read one of the many books on protocol and etiquette Sirius had recommended to him.

~*~

The next few weeks passed more or less uneventfully with Harry spending most of his time with Neville. Harry found the quiet boy quite comfortable to be around. Less frequently, Dean and Seamus also started hanging out with them. They hadn’t been particularly victimised by Draco and had no major issues with the truce. The other Gryffindors didn’t seem to care either, and gradually Harry spending any time at all with Draco became normal. 

Usually, Harry and Draco would just meet up after dinner a few times a week and wander towards what had become their clearing, and after setting up wards to keep out intruders, Harry would practice his shifting. When he had had enough, he would shift back, and the boys would talk, mostly about schoolwork or quidditch -which they were both annoyed about having cancelled for the year- or more recently the possibility of Draco learning the animagus transformation. 

The blonde had been reading up on the subject and was sure he could manage it with Harry’s help. On the other hand, Harry wasn’t so confident that he could reverse any mistakes if they happened, and it could be catastrophic. So Harry was trying to persuade the blonde to be patient and wait for the summer when he could get an adult to supervise. 

Neither boy brought up their respective friends or families by unspoken agreement. They were both sure that there would be disagreements if family was involved in any way and were trying to avoid them as much as possible. 

For the most part, other than a few odd looks from Snape, the teachers had also ignored the budding friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. On the other hand, Dumbledore looked worried every time he spied his Golden Boy walking off with the blonde. Harry could only roll his eyes and prepare himself for the interrogation that he was sure would be coming any day now. He was, in fact, surprised that it hadn’t happened yet.

All in all, Harry’s life was quite peaceful these days without Hermione’s nagging or Ron’s jealous fits. Fred and George had been curious about the split and when Harry had told them about his issues with his former best friends they had promised to have words with their brother and Hermione and keep both away from Harry. Harry hadn’t witnessed it, but it seemed to be working so far, so he wasn’t complaining. He’d take whatever peace he could get; how ever he could get it.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school much anticipated the arrival of the other schools participating in the tournament. Harry, however, couldn’t care less. In fact, it would greatly infringe on his privacy—more people who would be around and might catch sight of his transformations. He shrugged the mood off. He no longer needed his practice sessions as he was now completely comfortable in his dragon form, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss them. Being a dragon was so freeing in so many ways; the simplicity of a dragons’ emotions compared to humans was peaceful. He also quite enjoyed flying on his own power without a broom.

Oh, well, he would just have to find time late at night in that case. But Draco would complain about missing them. But what the blonde didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t particularly pleased by the students who arrived either, the French students who seemed to complain about everything and the stoic Durmstrang students who appeared to be completely cowed by their headmaster. Harry sighed as he moved his mashed potato around his plate, ignoring the rest of the school as he got lost in his own thoughts.

He wondered who would be picked by the Goblet today and found himself not caring too much as long as he was left out of it. He had enjoyed the twins’ antics, but he was just glad that the others couldn’t pressure him himself into putting his name in thanks to the age line. Harry came out of his thoughts with a start as the plates and food disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up.

“Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” said Dumbledore. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go into the next chamber” – he indicated the door behind the staff table – “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the theatricality of the man.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red, and sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, and the whole room gasped as Dumbledore caught it and held it at arm’s length so he could read it by the light of the flames which had turned back to blue-white.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

Cheering broke out, and nobody seemed in the least surprised by this. Karkaroff seemed very pleased by this, calling out and congratulating his favourite student as Krum walked up. As the clapping and cheering died down the flames turned red again spitting out a second piece of parchment.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore, “is Fleur Delacour!”

The girl who looked like a veela got up and walked towards the staff table. The rest of the French students seemed to be extremely disappointed with some of the girls even bursting into tears. When Fleur had vanished into the room, the tension in the air was palpable, it was Hogwarts’ turn.

And the Goblet’s flames turned red once more, shooting out a third piece of parchment which Dumbkdore read.

“The Hogwarts Champion is,” he called “Cedric Diggory!”

Every single Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly. The applause went on for a long time but finally died down.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – “

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the Goblet had turned red again. Sparks were flying, a long flame shot suddenly in the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone else stared at Dumbledore. Harry could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he had a hunch; he knew what the name on the parchment would be. And sure enough – Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

“Harry Potter.”

Harry’s sinking feeling turned into lead rocks but soon morphed into a boiling bubbling fury. He shot to his feet.

“Oh, hell, no!” He exclaimed. “I did not put my name in that broken piece of junk, and there is no way you are making me take part in this godforsaken tournament.” He continued, eyes blazing with anger.

“Now, Harry, my boy.” Dumbledore started. But Harry wasn’t about to listen to the old fool anymore.

He could hear the whispers starting up about how he had cheated to enter the tournament, and he was not going to let that stand. Harry drew his wand and placed the glowing tip on his heart.

“I Harry James Potter vow on my life and magic that I didn’t put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anybody else to do so for me. I also vow not to take part in the tournament as champion. I ask that if there is a penalty to be paid for this then may Lady Magic take the payment from those who conspired against me to make it so.” He said bulldozing right past all Dumbledore’s attempts to quiet him. His wand was still lit when he sat down again, a mutinous expression on his face.

Harry muttered a quiet  _ nox _ in the silence as people stared at him. The expressions on every face were varied, but the most common was shock. Nobody had expected him to take such a drastic step. Dumbledore, in particular, looked thunderstruck. Harry didn’t care. He was done playing the headmaster’s games. He just wanted a quiet year for once, so he could catch up on all the things Sirius was trying to teach him.

The silence stretched out until the Goblet suddenly turned red again, flames shooting to the ceiling until two tongues of flame shot towards the staff table and wrapped around the necks of Dumbledore and Moody. Almost as one voice, the room gave a shocked gasp.

The flames curled and grew to envelop them completely as the teachers and officials present backed away from the two men. McGonagall made one half-hearted attempt to douse the fire, but when it seemed like it would turn on her, she stepped back watching with everyone else a very disappointed expression on her face.

People were beginning to stand up on the house tables trying to get a better look, but aside from the crackle of flames, there was silence as everyone watched the two burning men. Before the shock of what was happening could completely dissipate, the flames died down and retreated back into the Goblet. Both men looked completely untouched, but Moody’s magical eye no longer moved, and they were both gasping and clutching at their chests.

“Albus, how could you?” McGonagall cried as she approached along with Madam Pomphrey to check the men over.

Dumbledore was still gasping a little and couldn’t answer her. But Madam Pomphrey tutted at the two men as she ran her diagnostics.

“They’ve both lost their magic. That’s all. They should be fine with a good night’s rest.” The medi-witch said when she was done. There was surprisingly little sympathy in her gaze or actions.


	5. Chapter 5

Things moved relatively smoothly after that despite the shock. The three champions were given their instructions, and the rest of the students were hustled off to their houses even as Dumbledore and Moody were transferred to the hospital wing. Harry didn’t think it would serve any purpose to stay in the common room, so he headed up to his dorm and settled on his bed with a book. He had already heard people whispering about him. It hadn’t taken all that long for the whispers to start up and he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore what people thought of him.

He almost looked up as Ron stomped up to his bed, almost. Harry braced himself for a fight but kept quiet and pretended to ignore the fuming red-head. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, Neville, Dean and Seamus entering the room behind Ron.

“What the hell, Potter? How could you do that to a great man like Dumbledore? You single-handedly stripped the magic from the greatest wizard since Merlin.” Ron snarled, getting up close to Harry.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

“Really? The greatest wizard since Merlin?” He taunted the red-head.

Ron opened his mouth to yell some more obscenities at Harry, but Harry just raised a hand silencing him.

“How does that even work, then? I never voted for him. If you ask me he’s a no-account loser who got lucky in defeating one dark wizard and then rode on the coattails of that achievement all his life.” Harry stated calmly as Ron’s face started going puce in anger, “If you ask me, nothing would have happened to him if he had left me alone and not tried to test me or turn me into his precious weapon. He brought this on himself.” Harry finished going back to his book and ignoring Ron’s sputtering.

“I agree with Harry.” Came Neville’s soft voice. Harry looked up and gave the quiet boy a grateful smile. Dean and Seamus seemed torn but didn’t disagree. Harry understood. It was hard to see idols fall. But he wouldn’t be taking anybody’s crap. Not anymore. Now he just needed to get Sirius his freedom, and then he would never have to see the Dursleys again. To that end, he was studying a Law text that might help.

The angry red-head had finally stopped sputtering and seeing that he had no support from his dormmates he stomped off to bed and pulled his drapes shut, sealing himself in. Harry heaved a relieved breath. He didn’t particularly want to get in a fight tonight.

~*~

A few weeks later found Harry sitting between Neville and Draco to watch the first task of the tournament.

Dumbledore and Moody had been arrested for child endangerment and were currently awaiting trial at the Ministry. Harry wasn’t sure what the point would be as they had already been punished by Lady Magic. Apparently, Minister Fudge’s need to be seen doing something had kicked in, and the two men went straight from their beds in the hospital wing to the Ministry’s cells. Harry merely shrugged philosophically and wondered what other crimes Dumbledore could be made to admit to under  _ veritaserum _ .

McGonagall had taken up the post of interim headmistress till the end of the year and had brought in a substitute, Professor Henson, to teach transfiguration in her place and be the Head of Gryffindor. And she had brought in an auror, Professor McPherson, who was on leave due to an injury to teach them DADA. Harry had been wary at first, but neither of the new teachers nor the old ones had paid any particular attention to Harry aside from an apology from McGonagall for letting Dumbledore go so far. It had in all been an uneventful few weeks despite the occasional glares from staunch Dumbledore supporters. And there were surprisingly few of those left in the school. Aside from Draco’s strange behaviour, there had been no strange happenings.

The blonde had been surprisingly concerned and almost clingy since the events of Halloween. Harry remembered clearly the first time he had seen Malfoy, the morning after the champion selection.

**_Flashback_ **

“ _ Potter, are you alright?” Draco called as he approached the Gryffindor table where Harry was just finishing his breakfast. _

_ “I’m just fine, Malfoy. Why so concerned?” Harry asked, peering up at the blonde boy. _

_ “I’m not.” Draco snapped immediately, looking offended at the thought that anyone might believe he would care about a Gryffindor. _

_ Harry just chuckled and got up, gesturing for the Slytherin to join him. Draco nodded and walked out with him towards what had become ‘their’ clearing in the forest. _

_ After setting up some wards, instead of practising his shifting, Harry turned to the blonde and smiled. _

_ “I am fine, you know. Aside from Ron shouting a bit, nobody has given me any trouble.” He said comfortingly. _

_ Draco gave a sharp nod, “Good.” He said. “if you have any trouble you would tell me, wouldn’t you?” he asked after a short pause. _

_ Harry nodded, “Of course.” _

Nothing more had been said on the subject, and the two boys had gone back to their usual pastimes, with Harry shifting his form and Draco meditating on his but Harry was warmed by the concern for him that was radiating from the blonde.

Now, watching the first task, he was even more grateful than he had ever been that he wasn’t competing. He had a feeling he might be able to communicate with these dragons, but he still didn’t want to be anywhere near nesting mothers, of any species. Watching the champions try to charm and curse the magnificent beasts so they could grab the golden egg made him glad he was where he was, warm and safe, with his friends.

And Draco was definitely a friend now. Harry found himself spending more and more time with the blonde Slytherin. He found himself enjoying the other boy’s company, and a strange warmth would fill his chest every time Draco smiled at him or sought his company. He wasn’t sure why that was but was instead choosing to just enjoy it for the moment and not overthink it.

“Boy, am I glad you weren’t forced to compete. I don’t think my nerves could have stood that.” Draco commented offhandedly as they cheered the Hogwarts champion on.

“Yeah, it’s bad enough with people I barely know. I don’t think I could have stood it if it was a friend.” Neville added, and Harry smiled gratefully at both boys. The warmth filling his chest seemed to double at this show of concern.

“They’re beautiful creatures, though, aren’t they?” Harry said sighing. “Its such a travesty what they are doing to them, all in the name of a stupid tournament. I really hope those eggs were not viable before they put them there.” He added as he watched the dragon Krum was facing stomp all over her own eggs, breaking them.

“Sympathy for your own kind, Potter?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, making the dark-haired Gryffindor flush.

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry said, nudging him with an elbow.

Draco laughed but nodded agreeably, “I agree though. Dragons have always fascinated me. I really hope we didn’t lose any potential dragons for this.” He said, frowning slightly.

“I think I saw Ron’s brother, Charlie out there with the dragons. We could always ask him.” Harry stated, and both his friends nodded their agreement.

As soon as the last champion had finished, the three boys made their way down to the dragon enclosures to speak to someone.

“Um, hey, Charlie,” Harry called hesitantly, unsure of his reception from this Weasley. He wasn’t sure what Ron had told his family, and he didn’t know if Charlie would even care to listen to his side of the story before passing judgement.

“Just a minute Harry. Kinda busy right now.” The dragon wrangler said as he worked with his colleagues to try to calm the angry dragon.

Harry tilted his head to one side as he listened to the dragon’s growls and hisses. He found he could understand most of what it was saying. It was a lot like parseltongue, but not. Like a different dialect maybe. So he stepped up and hissed at the dragon hopefully.

~ _ Hush, hush, they’re trying to help you. If you stay still for a few minutes, they will be able to soothe your eyes _ ~ Harry hissed.

The dragon paused in its raging, surprised and hissed back.

~ _ Little human, you speak? _ ~

~ _ A little. _ ~ Harry answered.

~ _ You promise that they will not hurt me and only help soothe my eyes? _ ~ The dragon asked after a pause during which everyone in the area was staring between boy and dragon dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

~ _ I promise. _ ~ Harry answered and turned to find Charlie looking at him awestruck.

“What? Uh, it sounds like parseltongue. I understand it well enough, if not completely.” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Anyway, I convinced her that you would only soothe her eyes and not hurt her in any way. So…” He finished gesturing to the dragon.

This broke everyone out of their stupor, and a couple of the men rushed forward to cast spells to soothe the dragon. When it was done, they asked Harry if he would tell the dragons that they would be moved back to their homes now if they would let them. Harry agreed easily and proceeded to converse with the dragons, letting them know what would happen next. One of the dragons wasn’t very happy with all the broken eggs in her nest, but she did agree that those eggs would probably never have hatched anyway. It hurt Harry’s heart to see the sad resignation in her voice, and he spent a few moments comforting her. Finally, it was time for the dragons to leave, and the boys said goodbye to the dragons and their handlers. However, before they left, Harry was given an offer to visit the sanctuary anytime he wanted and a job offer for when he graduated.

Harry laughed the offer off but gladly agreed to visit. It might be fun to fly with the dragons in his animagus form. As they walked into dinner, Harry found Draco staring at him with awe in his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked embarrassedly, flushing as he saw the look in the blonde’s eyes.

“You.” Draco said, shaking his head in amazement, “You are so weird. I don’t know anyone else who could do something like that. You’re amazing, and you don’t even realise it.” He muttered almost under his breath.

Harry flushed some more but said nothing pleasure at being called amazing, filling his heart with delight. Neville just smiled softly as he eyed the other two boys. He had a feeling he knew what was going on between his friends, and he was going to enjoy watching it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco started spending even more time together, not just in their clearing but also doing homework together along with their respective friends. Pansy and Blaise sometimes joined Harry, Draco and Neville. And sometimes Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who joined Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus along with Draco. Somehow the Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to be getting along without the inflammatory presence of Ron Weasley or to a lesser extent Hermione Granger. Things were peaceful for Harry for the first time in his life, and then the Yule Ball was announced, and the world went crazy again. 

Everywhere he looked, there were giggling girls and snogging couples. Despite Sirius’ teasing, there was nobody, in particular, Harry wanted to take to the Ball with him. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to attend. It was only on his Godfather’s insistence that Harry would regret it later if he missed it that he was even going. He certainly wouldn’t be taking anyone if he could help it though.

~*~

Draco had a problem. He had found his feelings for the Golden Boy changing over the course of their friendship. Even without explicitly discussing sensitive politics, the Gryffindor had somehow managed to show the blonde exactly how wrong his parents and friends were about the importance of blood. Draco had been resentful of it at first, but now he couldn’t help but admire the ease with which Harry had changed his opinions.

He also found his feelings veering in a direction much deeper than friendship towards the messy-haired boy. Now, with the Yule ball coming up he desperately wanted to ask Harry, but every time someone brought up the Ball Harry would make a face and slink away, and Draco just didn’t know what to do.

Finally, he decided to do it and ask Harry when they were alone during their animagus practice sessions. He was a Slytherin, surely he could manage to ask Harry to the Ball without destroying their friendship. With that in mind, it was no surprise that he couldn’t achieve his meditative trance at all that day and gave up, waiting impatiently instead for Harry to transform back into his human form.

“Harry,” Draco said as soon as Harry was back in his human form, then he hesitated before going ahead when the Gryffindor peered at him inquiringly, “I, uh, um. Are you taking anyone to the ball?” he finally managed to blurt out.

“No. I don’t know why people are so hung up on the Ball. I don’t even know how to bloody dance. Why would I take some girl with me just to step on her feet all night? Or sit in a corner all night, ignoring each other because I can’t dance?” Harry started to rant.

Draco just watched dumbfounded as his usually easy-going friend went on and on. It was clearly a subject that had been bothering the dark-haired boy lately. The more he ranted, the more torn Draco was. Clearly, there was nobody Harry was thinking of in that way, which was good. Then again, it was also obvious that Harry wasn’t thinking of him that way either. But maybe if they went together to the Ball as friends, for now, he could change Harry’s mind. When Harry wound down, Draco gathered his courage with both hands and spoke.

“In that case, how about we go together?” Draco asked, “As friends.” He added before Harry could say anything.

Harry just looked at him stupefied with disbelief that his rambling had resulted in _ this _ .

“And I can teach you how to dance if you want,” Draco added as Harry continued to gape at him.

Harry’s mouth finally snapped shut, and he nodded as he flushed bright red, which he couldn’t explain even to himself. There were all kinds of feelings and emotions raging within him, and he just couldn’t make any sense of them. When he found his voice, he finally spoke in a soft croak.

“I, um, I’d like that. You teaching me how to dance, I mean, and um, also, going to the Ball as friends.” Harry answered, looking everywhere but at Draco.

Draco blushed as well and nodded, “Yes, great. We’ll do that then.” He said, smiling shyly at Harry.

Harry smiled shyly back at him, still not sure exactly what he was feeling. And the boys took down their wards and made their way back to the castle.

“So, um, I’ll see you later? So I can teach you how to dance?” Draco asked when Harry looked at him blankly.

“Um, ah, yeah. The unused classroom on the third floor, next to Transfiguration?” Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck as he thought about it.

Draco nodded agreement and left with a quick wave. He really had to get away from Harry, or he would embarrass himself in some way, he was sure.

A bit startled by the blonde’s quick exit, Harry stared after him but then shook himself and decided to think about it later. There were a lot of things he would have to think about later. And somehow later never quite arrived. Harry knew this wasn’t very healthy or practical, but he couldn’t help himself.

~*~

That night the two boys met in the unused classroom and with no preamble, Draco flicked his wand to start some slow waltz music.

“Let’s see what you got, Potter. Come on.” He said, taking up his position and gesturing with his head for Harry to join him. Draco could swear his skin was buzzing with the knowledge that he would be holding Harry close soon. He was both nervous and excited, but he expertly concealed it all behind his usual supercilious attitude.

Harry flushed and walked up to put one hand in Draco’s and the other at his waist. He grimaced a little at the buzz he felt when he touched Draco. He felt so awkward and uncomfortable and just didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

“I apologise in advance for any injuries you incur,” Harry stated as he brought his gaze up to meet sparkling silver eyes. “And for the record, you’ve been warned.” He finished managing to smirk at the blonde.

“Yes, yes. We’ve been over this. You just need a good teacher. Now shut up and pay attention to me. Not your feet, just look at me and move with me.” Draco answered, rolling his eyes for show even though his stomach was in knots from holding the Gryffindor in his arms. He wished they could stay that way all night. This happy haze was broken just a couple of minutes into the lesson when Harry stepped on Draco’s foot, hurting him.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now concentrate.” Draco prompted, mostly to himself. If he had been paying attention, he might have been able to avoid getting hurt. He pulled Harry closer into his arms, pressing close, so they moved as one, slowly at first and then faster as Harry learned to follow Draco’s lead.

They moved around their impromptu dance floor easily together, with some missteps, but by the end of the lesson, Draco could tell Harry, quite honestly, that he wasn’t too bad. He just needed some more practice. Both boys were quite satisfied with the lesson, for very different reasons as they bid each other goodnight and retreated to their respective dorms, to bed.

~*~

The lessons continued with Harry feeling less awkward every time. By the time the Ball came around, he just felt a warmth and joy whenever he was in Draco’s arms. Once Harry had mastered following Draco’s lead, the Slytherin had taught Harry how to lead. Draco had been reluctant at first, after all, he didn’t want Harry dancing with some silly bint, but the thought of Harry someday leading him in a dance was what finally changed Draco’s mind. So while not an expert, Harry could now proudly say that he could dance with anyone without maiming them for life.

The day of the Ball found both boys nervous, although Harry couldn’t really figure out exactly why this was. Harry whiled away the hours till the Ball by trying to look up technicalities that he might use during Dumbledore’s trial to get the old man locked up for life as well as free Sirius. He found it difficult to focus, though as everyone else was also thinking and talking about nothing but the Ball. When his dormmates left to get ready, Harry followed them. He pulled out his dress robes from his trunk to find them quite crumpled. Draco had taught him a few spells to make sure his robes would be pristine for just this occasion, and Harry found himself grateful to the blonde for once again knowing him so well. He smiled wryly and cast his spells, ignoring the glowering red-head in the next bed who kept grumbling about his own rather ratty dress robes.

Since the fall of Dumbledore, both Ron and Hermione had had a rather precipitous drop in popularity, especially as they seemed to side with Dumbledore. Since she was being shunned by most people, Hermione had become the shadow of herself, especially as even the teachers were disinclined to agree with her on the subject of Dumbledore. Harry found himself not caring too much about her apparent misery. On the other hand, Ron seemed to take being ignored as an incentive to be even louder than he usually was. This led to the house getting very proficient in silencing charms. Even the youngest Gryffindors had started casting them on him whenever the red-head started on his rants. Which was why he was now grumbling quietly rather than yelling in his usual fashion.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus got ready and walked down the stairs together. Dean and Seamus had asked Lavender and Parvati and Neville had surprised Harry by asking Ginny Weasley. The three boys met the girls in the common room, and they and Harry wandered downstairs to the Great Hall, where Harry was supposed to meet Draco.

The blonde was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Draco almost gasped at the sight of Harry dressed in his dark green robes. The young Gryffindor looked so handsome he took Draco’s breath away. Now the Slytherin Prince wondered how he would manage not to snog Harry stupid by the end of the evening when the boy looked so delectable.

For his part, Harry found his palms suddenly damp when he caught sight of the Slytherin all dressed up in his black and silver robes. His breath came in short, and his skin from his scalp down to his toes was tingling. And he finally understood why he had been so nervous and awkward around the blonde during their dance lessons. He couldn’t believe he had missed this so completely, how could he not have realised that he had feelings for his friend.

Draco was one of his best friends now, how was he supposed to behave now that he knew. Should he say something or just pretend he didn’t feel anything. They were going to the Ball as friends after all. Harry was torn. But he put on a brave face, and by the time they had reached the blonde, he had convinced himself that he wouldn’t say anything and just see what Draco would do. It had after all been Draco who had asked him to the Ball.

“You look nice.” Harry managed to choke out without embarrassing himself.

Draco smirked, “You too.” He answered and offered his arm to Harry. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Draco’s arm, although inside he was quaking at the thought of touching the blonde.

“We should go in, the champions will be opening the Ball soon. And after all those dance lessons you owe me a couple of dances at least, Potter.” Draco drawled and led them all into the Hall.

As they went in, they saw the champions gathered with their dates at the doors. Krum and Cedric nodded cordially to Harry and his friends as they went by. Fleur was too busy avoiding her date’s dubious advances to see them. The three champions had been quite sympathetic to Harry immediately after the choosing of champions and had each sought him out separately and expressed their horror at what the Headmaster had tried to do to him. But that had been as far as it went on either side.

Harry and his friends were all seated at the same table, which left the table a mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins in their year. Crabbe and Goyle had come in stag and Pansy and Blaise were there with each other, as friends, or so they said. It seemed to Harry that the only people who really had dates were Neville, Dean and Seamus. The fact that none of the Slytherins really had dates made him feel better about himself, although now he wished that he were really on a date with Draco.

The conversation at their table was easy and friendly, the group being very familiar with each other. And then the tables were cleared, and the dancing started, and Harry started sweating at the thought of having to dance in public, with Draco. The blonde noticed his nervousness and gave him a fond look.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be just fine. I’ve taught you well.” Draco said, getting up and holding out his hand for Harry to take.

“You promise?” Harry said, taking the blonde’s hand reluctantly.

“You doubt me, Potter? I’m wounded.” Draco drawled dramatically as he pulled Harry into his arms and swept onto the dance floor.

That drew a chuckle out of Harry, even if it was slightly broken and he forgot to worry about his dancing or being in Draco’s arms for a few minutes. Draco kept up the jokes and banter as they danced and by the time Harry realised it he had been dancing almost flawlessly with the Slytherin for nearly a whole song. He immediately tensed in Draco’s arms but relaxed just as quickly as he realised that there hadn’t been any major mishaps yet before he could stumble or step on Draco’s feet. Draco smiled at him proudly for that.

“There, didn’t I tell you, you could do it.” He drawled, and Harry smiled back.

The two boys lost themselves in dancing with each other, happy just to be together, in each other’s arms. When the music became faster, Harry begged off, and he and Draco went to get some drinks and sit down for a while. Both boys were somewhat relieved by the break as they weren’t sure how much longer they could have avoided temptation.

As Harry and Draco wandered back to their table with their drinks, Harry spotted Ron sitting alone in a corner, a mutinous expression on his face. Looking around, Harry spotted Hermione a little further off with a book in her hands trying and failing to read. She kept throwing wistful looks at the dance floor before determination flooded her features and she turned back to her book. Clearly, neither of his former friends had arrived with a date, nor were they there together. Harry felt a slight welling of pity for them as they looked so miserable, but he shrugged it off and turned back to Draco. It wasn’t his responsibility.

“Want to go for a walk with me?” He asked as he drained his drink.

“Yeah, sure,” Draco answered with a nod and followed after the brunette putting his half-full glass down on a table.

The two boys wandered the gardens filled with pretty bushes and decorations, hands occasionally brushing and giving them a thrill. But they weren’t quite brave enough to take the other’s hand. Somehow in their wandering, they reached a secluded alcove where they could still faintly hear the music coming from the Great Hall. As they paused there, the tune changed, and Draco smiled.

“Mmm, Harry, I love this song. Dance with me please,” Draco asked, holding out his hand.

Harry smiled back and stepped into the Slytherin’s arms.

“Of course.”

The song played, music weaving its spell softly around the two boys.

_ For the way, you changed my plans _

_ For being the perfect distraction _

_ For the way you took the idea that I had _

_ Of everything that I wanted to have _

_ And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah _

__

_ For the ending of my first beginning (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah) _

_ And for the rare and unexpected friend (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah) _

_ For the way, you’re something that I’d never choose _

_ But at the same time, something I don’t wanna lose _

_ And never wanna be without ever again _

__

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed _

_ So when you were here, I had no idea _

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed _

_ So now it’s so clear, I need you here always _

Harry felt like the song was speaking for him as it continued to play, the singer singing his words to Draco. He looked up into the blonde’s bright silver eyes and felt himself get lost in those beautiful orbs. The two boys swayed together lost in their own world and blind and deaf to anything else.

__

_ My accidental happily (Ever after) _

_ The way you smile and how you comfort me (With your laughter) _

_ I must admit you were not a part of my book _

_ But now if you open it up and take a look _

_ You’re the beginning and the end of every chapter _

__

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed _

_ Oh, so when you were here, I had no idea (When you were here) _

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed (That I needed) _

_ So now it’s so clear, I need you here always (Now it’s so clear) _

__

_ Who knew that I could be (Who knew that I could be) _

_ So unexpectedly (So unexpectedly) _

_ Undeniably happier _

_ Sitting with you right here, right here next to me _

__

_ Boy, you’re the best _

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed (Said I needed) _

_ So when you were here I had no idea (When you were here, said I had no idea) _

_ You’re the best thing I never knew I needed (That I needed) _

_ So now it’s so clear I need you here always (So clear, so clear, I need you always) _

_ Now it’s so clear, I need you here always _

__

As the song wound down, Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest at the look in Harry’s eyes and the feel of the brunette in his arms. He felt like his heart might beat its way out of his chest, it was almost painful, but such a lovely pain. Almost in a trance, he leaned forward just as Harry leaned in as well. Neither knew who moved first, but then they were kissing. The kiss was soft and hesitant in the way of first kisses, but oh so wonderful. Both boys wanted to deepen the kiss, but neither was brave enough. So they continued to brush their lips together, enjoying the sensations until there was a loud bang in the background that made Harry jump backwards sharply.

Draco’s heart fell at the shock and fear he saw in Harry’s eyes. Behind him, he heard Snape’s voice complaining loudly about hormonal teenagers. Harry’s eyes were darting every which way refusing to look the blonde in the eyes.

“Uh, um. It – it’s late. We should probably head back.” Harry stammered, awkwardly.

“Yes, alright.” Draco agreed, voice hoarse as he tried to hold his shattered heart together. He completely missed Harry’s wince at the words. “Actually, I think I’ll just head to bed now. Father will be here early tomorrow to take me home for Christmas.” Draco said.

Harry felt heartsick that he had ruined his friendship with Draco with his ill-timed crush. He was desperate to fix things, but he didn’t know what to say and before he could wrap his head around what was happening the blonde had disappeared and he was standing all alone in the snow, shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is from the Princess and the Frog.  
> Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were quiet for Harry as almost everyone else had left shortly after the Ball to spend Christmas with their families. He was lonely in Gryffindor tower with just Hedwig for company. The owl had taken up residence in his dorm and showed no sign of leaving except to carry missives between Harry and Sirius. Harry hadn’t heard anything from any of his other friends, and he was unsure if he could or should write to Draco, who was the only other person he wanted quite desperately to speak to.

Then Christmas morning, Harry woke up to presents from all his friends, including Draco. The blonde had given him a dimensional store bracelet that would mate with his magic so nobody else could remove or add anything to it. This gave Harry the courage to write to the Slytherin to thank him for the gift and apologise for anything he might have done to make things awkward between them. Harry did the best he could to make the blonde understand that he still desperately wanted to be Draco’s friend and hoped the blonde would forgive him. He wasn’t sure how successful he was, but he sent the letter off with Hedwig with a feeling of relief mixed with trepidation. Relief that he had finally taken a step to mending his relationship with Draco and dread as he wasn’t sure what Draco’s reply would be.

Harry kept hoping for a reply and scanning the skies for Hedwig or one of the Malfoy owls, but there was none and before he knew it the holidays were over and it was the day the students would be returning.

Harry waited in the Entrance Hall, shifting nervously as he watched the doors for his favourite blonde. When he spotted the shining silver head amidst the others, he stopped and waited to see what Draco would do.

Draco had spent the entire break, trying to decide what to do. Harry’s note had shattered what was left of his heart, but Harry had apologised and still wanted to be his friend. He didn’t know if he could stand to be Harry’s friend and eventually watch Harry fall in love with someone else. He didn’t know if he was strong enough. So he didn’t reply to the Gryffindor’s letter. He hoped he would have an answer by the time he saw the brunette.

Now looking into pleading green eyes he knew there was only one answer he could possibly give and live with himself. Draco stalked up to Harry and hugged him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry too.” Draco whispered as he drew back from the hug to see Harry’s beautiful green eyes moisten with tears, “ I really hope you still want to be friends; otherwise, I’ve just embarrassed myself. Again.” The blonde joked trying to lighten the mood, still gripping Harry’s hands in his.

Harry laughed a little watery but squeezed Draco’s hands, smiling brightly at the blonde.

“Yes, still friends,” Harry answered.

“Good,” Draco said then pulled his hands out of Harry’s grasp with some reluctance. He found himself having trouble letting go now that he had Harry in his arms. “I should go unpack before the feast.” He said and turned towards the dungeons.

“Yes, alright,” Harry said, equally reluctant to part with the blonde. But he nodded and stepped away, watching as Draco walked away.

Neville, who had been watching the drama, just shook his head and wondered what it would take for the two idiots who were his friends to figure out that they fancied each other. He stepped forward and slung his arm around Harry, dragging him towards Gryffindor tower chattering merrily about his holidays all the way.

~*~

Over the next week, things were still a little awkward between Draco and Harry, but both boys made an effort, and by the time Dumbledore’s trial rolled around they were almost back to the way they had been before the Ball. Their friends eyed them uncomfortably but did nothing to interfere as they knew it would be an even bigger disaster if they did.

Harry had written to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE asking if he would be granted permission to ask the prisoner questions during the trial and had been granted the same due to his status as Heir to the House of Potter. He had enlisted Draco’s and Neville’s help in framing his questions so he might get the most out of his time with Dumbledore under  _ veritaserum _ . And sent his list off to Madam Bones to be approved with the condition that he might have more depending on Dumbledore’s replies, and this permission had been granted as well. Now he just had to wait while the lawyers debated and postured for the Wizengamot.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat fidgeting with the new formal robes Draco had insisted he buy especially for the hearing. Draco sat on one side of him and Neville the other. Both boys had obtained permission from their guardians to attend to provide Harry moral support. Harry wasn’t sure exactly where Lucius Malfoy stood regarding him, but he didn’t ask any questions, too relieved to have Draco with him to do otherwise.

Soon enough, it was done, and Dumbledore had been dosed with Veritaserum. Having lost his magic, he wouldn’t have even a rudimentary defence to the potion and would have to answer every question with the whole truth, no exceptions. Harry sighed with relief as the Prosecutor stepped forward. He hoped he wouldn’t have to ask the old man questions and everything would come out without his interference but he would if he had to.

“State your full name for the record.” The Prosecutor stated as Dumbledore’s eyes went blank, and his face went slack.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” The old man stated, he tried to continue with his titles, but the loss of his magic had negated those already, and he slumped in his chair.

“Why did you place Heir Potter’s name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“I did not place the name or confound the Goblet. I asked Alastor Moody to do it for me. He is a friend of long-standing.” Dumbledore answered, face still blank.

“Alright, so why did you ask Moody to place Heir Potter’s name in the Goblet of Fire?” The Prosecutor repeated.

“How else would we test our weapon? Harry is to be a weapon against Voldemort. We must know that he can accomplish the job. The prophecy states that he is the one.” Dumbledore stated causing uproar in the court. A quick flick of Madam Bones’ wand, she was presiding over the Wizengamot until a new Chief Warlock was elected, and the silencing charms were activated on the court. She gestured for the Prosecutor to continue and he nodded to her.

“You-Know-Who has been gone since Samhain of 1981, so why must Heir Potter still be a weapon against him?” He asked Dumbledore.

“Voldemort if not gone. He merely got disembodied. He is still lurking in spirit form, waiting to be resurrected. Harry must be made ready to do his duty or die trying.” Dumbledore answered serenely.

Harry had a feeling that the old man would be just as serene without  _ veritaserum _ . It made his blood boil to hear the callous disregard for his life. Beside him, he could feel both his friends tense in anger, and he reached out and squeezed each of their hands in reassurance. He then stood up, signalling that he wished to speak. When Madam Bones nodded and removed the silencing charm from him, he pulled an official document from Gringotts out of his dimensional store and handed it to the court clerk to be passed to Madam Bones.

“This is the official death certificate of one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, dated the 24 th of May last year. That was the day I banished the last of Tom Riddle’s spirit beyond the Veil. The goblins sent this to me as part of the estate of Slytherin which I am now entitled to by Right of Conquest.” Harry stated and sat back down. He refused to meet anyone’s eyes as he knew everyone would be staring at him, including Draco and Neville.

“That was the day you saved Ginny from the Chamber, isn’t it? That was You-Know-Who?” Neville whispered to Harry, who nodded but refused to elaborate. He was getting very embarrassed by all this attention. Thankfully Madam Bones noticed and gestured to the Prosecutor to continue.

“What else have you done to test your ‘weapon’?” The Prosecutor sneered at Dumbledore.

“When he was eleven, I had my teachers set up an obstacle course of sorts with a fake Philosopher’s stone at the end. It was partly to tempt the spirit of Voldemort who was possessing Quirril at the time and partly a hope that Harry would face him and defeat him. Harry succeeded, beyond my wildest hopes with the help of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.” Dumbledore answered to much uproar behind the silencing charms.

Harry had guessed this was the case but hearing the proof made him feel stupid for falling for the old man’s manipulations so easily.

“What else have you done to keep Heir Potter in your control?” The Prosecutor asked, curious now as to just how far the old headmaster would go.

“I made sure his Godfather was sent to Azkaban without trial. And sent him to live with abusive muggles, so he would feel beholden to me, for ‘rescuing’ him.”

Harry gasped, a smile breaking free on his face. Finally, Sirius might get his freedom.

“You ensured Sirius Black’s incarceration? Wasn’t he guilty?”

“Oh no, he wasn’t guilty at all. I cast Fidelius after all. The Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. And I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Pettigrew who killed all those muggles as well.” Dumbledore said, and Harry felt like cheering with relief.

“Heir Potter, do you have any knowledge of these events?” Madam Bones asked after indicating to the Prosecutor to pause his questioning.

“Yes, ma’am. I was present when Peter Pettigrew revealed himself to still be alive last June and confessed to Sirius, Remus and me that he was the one who had betrayed my family and killed those muggles. He had also cut off his finger and transformed into his rat animagus form to escape into the sewers.” Harry answered, standing up as he spoke.

“And how was Pettigrew’s deception discovered?”

“He had been living as Ron Weasley’s pet rat for the past few years, ma’am,” Harry replied.

“And do you know of his current whereabouts?” She prodded.

“Um, well, he got torn apart in a werewolf attack as a rat ma’am as we were trying to secure him to transport to the Ministry. We wanted to use him to gain Sirius’ freedom, but when the werewolf killed him we were left with no recourse but for Sirius to go into hiding until we could get him a fair trial.” Harry answered, fidgeting a little. He didn’t want to get Remus into trouble, but he didn’t see any way out.

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow and peered at him through her monocle, “And where exactly were you when the werewolf attacked, young man?”

“Um, uh, near the Forbidden Forest, ma’am,” Harry answered hesitantly.

“Indeed.” She said but let it go and turned back to the Prosecutor, gesturing for him to continue.

“Is there anything else you have to tell us about your dealing with Heir Potter or any other children in your care over the years? In regards to the charges against you.” The Prosecutor said clearly flustered by the continued interruptions.

“I had to bribe Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to be friends with Harry so they could keep unhealthy influences away from him and steer him in the right direction,” Dumbledore added.

Harry nearly growled at this admission. He had been so blind for so long. It was a good thing that Sirius had helped him open his eyes to a few truths in the last year. He would be more careful in the future. He vowed to himself.

“You know we’re not like them, right?” Neville asked Harry in a soft voice. Harry could only nod. He trusted Neville and Draco, as much as he trusted anyone these days, but this had seriously dented his pride and confidence in his own judgement.

Draco gave Harry’s hand a squeeze of reassurance. “I promise I’m not just using you. Not for anything. Nor will I allow anyone else to use you anymore, Harry. You have to believe me. Not even my father.” The blonde assured him. Sincerity reflected in his beautiful silver eyes.

Harry nodded back, gratefully. He was so glad that he finally had some good friends. He barely heard the rest of the questioning, as Dumbledore tried and failed to justify his choices and actions. After all, Magic herself had judged him and found him wanting, and there was nobody left in the world and certainly not in that courtroom who would gainsay Her decision. Before he knew it, Dumbledore was sentenced to exile to the muggle world, with the same penalty being levied to anyone who attempted contact with him hereafter. The old man was to be stripped of everything magical and left with a small flat and a small sum of muggle money to survive in the muggle world.

Harry didn’t believe the old man would survive long in the muggle world. He looked defeated where he sat having just taken the antidote to the  _ veritaserum _ . Harry couldn’t help feeling satisfaction that the man had been so thoroughly ruined and exiled to exactly the kind of life he himself had been living till he got his Hogwarts letter. As Dumbledore was led away, Madam Bones banged her gavel once more and silenced the audience.

“In light of Mr.Dumbledore’s recent confessions, I place a vote before you to revoke the sentencing of Sirius Black and grant him his freedom as well as a million galleons in reparations for the years he has been falsely imprisoned.” She said, and Harry barely held back a cheer.

There was some minor grumbling, but nobody could really disagree, and so it was that Sirius was granted his freedom without even needing to be present. Harry agreed to let his Godfather know of his good fortune, and everyone filed out of the courtroom.

Harry held on to his emotions as he was hustled out of the room and straight through the floos to Hogwarts. As soon as they landed in the Headmistress’ office, he grinned wide and happy at his former Head of House, and she returned his smile a little sadly.

Draco and Neville dragged him out and down the spiral staircase. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Neville gave Harry a pat on the back and left saying he would tell the rest of Gryffindor the news. Harry was bubbling over with so many emotions, and he didn’t really know what to do with them, Draco could see the conflict in his friends face and pulled him into the nearest free classroom so he could convince Harry to let it all out in private.

As soon as the door was locked, Harry spun around to face the blonde, smiling as if his face would split in two.

“He’s free. He’s finally free, and I can go live with him. I never have to go back to the Dursleys ever again.” Harry cheered and tackled the blonde in a hug as he bounced, holding the blonde’s shoulders.

Draco couldn’t help the laugh that burst through at his friend’s exuberance.

“I’m glad,” Draco said, smiling fondly at Harry as the brunette left him to bounce around the room in his joy.

Harry finally bounced back to Draco and pulled the blonde close again kissing him right on the lips. And Draco startled, jerking back in shock. This gave Harry pause as well, and he pulled back, horror and sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Things were finally back to normal after I kissed you at the Yule Ball and I went and ruined them again. I’m sorry. I know just because I have feelings for you doesn’t mean you should return them. I promise. I’ll keep my feelings to myself. I’ll never kiss you again. I promise. Just please don’t stop being my friend.” Harry rambled as he tried to convince the shell-shocked blonde not to leave.

Draco was having trouble understanding anything; Harry thought he, _Draco_ didn’t have feelings for  _ him _ ? He thought that  _ he  _ had been the one to kiss Draco? Harry had feelings for  _ him _ ? He was having trouble processing the news, but as Harry continued to ramble getting more desperate by the minute, Draco finally snapped out of it and pressed a finger to Harry’s lips.

“Hush, darling. I love you too. And you will definitely be kissing me, again and again, if I have anything to do about it.” He said, stepping close to Harry and pulling the stunned brunette into his arms.

Harry gaped at Draco for a minute, but then a smile slowly dawned across his face, “You love me?”

“I do. So much. I thought you didn’t have feelings for me and that was why you ran away after the Ball.” Draco said grimacing slightly at the misunderstandings that had kept them apart.

“Naah, I’m just awkward. And I was embarrassed to be caught like that by Snape.” Harry said snuggling into Draco’s arms, quite comfortable with his face tucked into Draco’s neck.

“So how about a proper kiss then? For your boyfriend?” Draco asked using a finger to tip Harry’s chin up and at the brunette’s startled look, continued uncertainly, “If you want to be my boyfriend that is? You do love me too, don’t you?”

“Of course, I want to be boyfriends. I love you too!” Harry exclaimed, nodding fervently.

Draco smiled and leaned forward, taking Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss that made both boys sigh with pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry smiled at the thought of those early days when being in love with Draco and knowing the blonde loved him had been so new and amazing to him. He smiled fondly at his husband of exactly a year and boyfriend for eight years before that, knowing that it still gave him a thrill to know that the beautiful blonde was his. Draco was straightening his robes as they prepared to head out for their anniversary dinner.

“I can’t believe you needed to ask me if I loved you. Wasn’t it obvious what with all the rambling I was doing before that?” Harry teased his husband, grinning at the blonde’s reflection.

“Forgive me for being a bit uncertain. You were the one who declared over and over in that letter that you just wanted to be friends.” Draco teased back, and Harry grimaced.

“Hey, you’d just run off after I kissed you and I wasn’t even sure you still wanted to be friends let alone anything more.” Harry justified and Draco just smirked at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Either way. I’m just glad that you’re  _ my _ dragon now. And you’ll be mine forever.” Draco said as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Forever,” Harry replied, nodding.

The years since Dumbledore’s trial had been good ones for them. They had begun their relationship that night much to the relief and delight of their friends. Their families had been a little more difficult to convince.

Sirius after gaining his official notification from the Ministry had petitioned to gain custody of Harry and gained the same in no time at all. The Ministry couldn’t do enough for him in those days, in an effort to prevent him from suing them all. Not that it had stopped him. As soon as he had gained custody of Harry and established both of them in a luxurious townhouse in the middle of London’s fashionable magical district, the former Gryffindor had proceeded to sue the hell out of everyone for defamation of character and false imprisonment among other things. Resulting in a huge settlement from the Ministry, which he used to run Fudge out of office by endorsing Amelia Bones for the job.

Sirius had not been too fond of Draco, to begin with, but when he saw how much the blonde loved his godson and how happy Harry was with Draco, he had softened and made no protests to their relationship. Lucius had at first been too wary of Harry’s power and influence, both political and magical to make an objection but he had stayed aloof from the brunette for a long time, and it was only when Harry had bowed to tradition and asked Lucius for permission to marry Draco that he had thawed and finally admitted that Harry might be good for his only son and heir. Narcissa, of course, had been delighted and proceeded to mother Harry just as much as she did Draco much to Harry’s delight.

Harry hadn’t heard anything from the Dursleys since he had sent them a letter telling them he would never be coming back. He didn't much care what happened to them. He was sure his friends and family had sought some kind of revenge but he hadn't cared enough to find out what and let them keep their secret.

The two boys and their friends had gone on to graduate Hogwarts with distinction and moved on to productive careers in their chosen fields. Harry was now a respected Healer in St. Mungos with a thriving private practice as well. And Draco was a renowned alchemist, having combined his love of potions and arithmancy to find a career uniquely suited to him. Of course, he did still brew the odd potion for his husband, when Harry needed something tailor-made and didn’t trust any other brewer.

Neville had taken over for Professor Sprout and was now both Head of Gryffindor and Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Dean and Seamus had opened an art gallery together with Seamus being surprisingly good at the business end of things while Dean found the artists. Pansy had gone into Law and was now the terror of the courts, both Wizarding and muggle as she didn’t see a reason why she should limit herself to just one. Blaise refused to work for a living and lived his life in luxury, supported by his inheritance and a string of lovers who were always willing to indulge the beautiful man. Crabbe and Goyle had opened a bakery together and were doing very well, providing sweet treats to the Magical world.

While all their friends were doing so well, Ron and Hermione hadn’t fared so well. After the news that they had accepted bribes to befriend Harry had broken the two had been shunned for the rest of their school career, and Ron was still unable to find and keep a job even if it was his own family who were hiring him. Hermione had faded into the muggle world, and nobody had heard from her since.

They had heard the news that Dumbledore hadn’t lasted even a year in the muggle world. The loss of his magic causing his accumulated years to press on him and he had died of heart failure before Yule in their fifth year. Harry had been relieved to hear the news and not given the old man a second thought since.

All told their unexpected friendship had led to more inclusiveness in the magical world as both boys had worked to help educate muggle-borns about the wizarding traditions and end the prejudice towards them in the wizarding world.

Life was good, and Harry couldn’t wait to see what was around the corner for them.


End file.
